Tambien lo hago con Suzukisan
by X0o-KhareHchaN-o0X
Summary: Realmente no mentía aquella vez que le dijo a su pequeño amante "También hago lo mismo con Suzuki-san" Y a Misaki le costo lo suyo, entenderlo.
1. Chapter 1

Junjou Romantica no me pertenece, (a pesar de mis multiples amenazas a Nakamura-sensei) asi que me desahogo trayendoles este humilde one-shot. Disfrutenlo

**"También lo hago con Suzuki-san"**

**(Un Fan fiction de Junjou Romantica)  
**

**By. Wen_ale**

Salió del auto tomando su cabeza entre sus grandes y esponjosas "patas"

-Hasta el lunes, "Teddy-chan"- le sonrió su superior en forma divertida.

Le envió una mirada de reproche mientras veía como se alejaba el coche. Unas chicas pasaron por detrás de él riendo de forma burlesca… se coloco su cabeza para evitar más humillaciones en ese día y subió al departamento.

Cerró la puerta de entrada tratando de no hacer ruido, y casi arrastrando los pies para no ser escuchado se dirigió a las escaleras, subía cuidadosamente cada peldaño cuando la puerta del estudio se abrió, dejando salir a Akihiko medio dormido.

Comenzó a sudar mientras pensaba en una forma de que el escritor no se diese cuenta de la hora que era y mucho menos de que estaba fuera de casa a esas horas mientras seguramente él le estuvo buscando. Sin pensarlo más se sentó en un escalón recargándose en la baranda de las escaleras procurando no mover ni un musculo para que no se diese cuenta que acababa de llegar a esas altas horas de la noche.

El escritor, más dormido que despierto, paso por un lado de la criatura afelpada sin ningún tipo de extrañes, entro a la cocina tomando un vaso de aguan fría dispuesto a irse a dormir.

Paso de nuevo a su lado, pero ahora captándose de su presencia, el otro tembló nervioso en su lugar esperando una fuerte reprimenda por parte de Usagi, pero contrario a lo que esperaba el escritor sonrió dulcemente cargándolo con cariño como si fuese un bebé depositando un dulce beso en su plástica nariz negra.

-Suzuki-san, que bueno que llegas, comenzaba a sentirme solo- sonrió.

Entro a su cuarto depositando al oso artificial en la cama mientras él se preparaba para dormir, el Teddy le miraba expectante, quería salir corriendo de ahí en ese preciso instante, pero como hacerlo si Usami se acerco de nuevo a él acorrucándolo entre las sabanas dispuesto a dormir.

Estaba a punto de decir algo al escritor pero este hablo primero.

-Suzuki-san… hoy me sentí muy triste…

_¿Triste? ¿Por qué?_

-Hoy Misaki se fue sin decir nada, y no me llamo en todo el día…-

_¿Se fue?_

-Pero me alegro tanto, de que tú estés conmigo…

_¿Yo…?_

-Gracias por volver… te quiero…- le susurro contra su afelpada cabeza colocando su mano alrededor de la suave y redonda cintura- no sé qué haría sin ti

Una punzada le invadió el pecho al escuchar eso del escritor. Culpabilidad.

Con cuidado coloco su patita de oso sobre la mano que descansaba en su cintura y la apretó suavemente acorrucándose más contra el menor Usami. Restregando sin querer, su enorme y esponjoso trasero de oso en Akihiko.

-Te estás poniendo travieso de nuevo ¿Suzuki-san?- le susurro

_¿Travieso?_

No tuvo tiempo de premeditarlo, cuando pudo darse cuenta la mano del escritor se encontraba frotando se trasero de peluche jugueteando con su peludo rabillo.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando sintió que el escritor comenzaba a frotarse contra su anatomía trasera mientras comenzaba a abrazarlo y acarícialo por todos lados.

Empezó a sonrojarse sintiéndose excitado también por la fricción de las sabanas y la tela contra su cuerpo pronto pudo notar la erección de su acompañante atreves del traje y la pijama del escritor.

De un momento a otro se vio boca arriba con las cortas y regordetas piernas abiertas hacia los lados a completa merced de su "dueño".

Estaba ardiendo, en más de una forma de decirlo, con los ojos entrecerrados de la excitación llevo levemente sus manos a su cabeza dispuesto a tomar aire cosa que Usagi no permitió tomando sus manos antes de llegar a su objetivo, las apretó fuertemente con las suyas a cada costado de su cabeza impidiéndole movimiento de estas.

Sonrió de lado mirando a su objeto de adoración y relamiéndose los labios, junto tu frente con la del animal.

-Te deseo… - le susurro mientras comenzaba a frotar su erección expuesta contra la entrepierna del Teddy el cual se mordía el labio, intentando calmar los gemido al sentir que el movimiento entre sus cuerpos aumentaba de intensidad.

Inconsciente comenzó a mover sus caderas contra las del escritor buscando más fricción, este al sentir como el pequeño comenzaba a entrar más en el juego le tomo de la cadera girándolo boca abajo. Una idea surco su cabeza, sonrió calmadamente mientras habría un cajón del buro de al lado, tomando unas tijeras se recostó contra su afelpado amante.

-Que bien que Misaki se fue. ¿No lo crees?- le sonrió pícaramente abriendo un hoyo en donde se encontraba su rabito de pompón.

El oso al sentir eso comenzó a tensarse sin saber qué hacer, ahora sí que deseaba escapar.

Usagi divertido como un niño comenzó sacar el relleno de algodón del Teddy hasta llegar a otra delgada capa de tela que corto nuevamente con las tijeras teniendo cuidado con su pequeño juguete.

Comenzó a introducir sus dedos lentamente hasta donde alcanzaba, ya que no llegaban más lejos, sintiendo las leves convulsiones del otro bajo él… Sonrió de nuevo, al darse cuenta que sería difícil que su pene llegara a entrar completamente puesto que la capa de algodón era algo gruesa para llegar a su objetivo. Pero pronto alejo esos pensamientos al escuchar los gemidos que su osito soltaba…

De un momento para otro reemplazo sus dedos con su miembro, sintiendo las diferentes texturas de su recorrido hasta su punto fijo…

-Usa…gi-sa- gemía entrecortadamente no sintiéndose del todo satisfecho ni cómodo, ya que comenzaba a sofocarse con ese traje.

-¿Si... Suzuki-san?- Sonrió el escritor intentando penetrar más a fondo, cosa que comenzaba a verse más sencillo ya que el otro comenzaba cooperar con el vaivén de caderas de forma desenfrenada. Acto que hacia gracias a Akihiko por la visión infantil y pervertida que daba el oso con esos sonidos y movimientos tan "¿sensuales?".

De un momento a otro las embestidas cesaron los gemidos fueron superados por risas descontroladas por parte del escritor, sencillamente eso era demasiado para él.

¿Eh? Y… ¿De qué se reía es maniático pervertido? Se preguntaba entre confuso y frustrado por el repentino paro del acto. ¿Estaba ebrio? Seguramente, ya que lo que hacía en esos momentos no era muy normal que digamos…

Con rapidez que no dio tiempo de preguntar Usagi giro al osito de nuevo panza arriba dándole un gran abrazo. El cual fue apenas correspondido por el Teddy.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres lo que más amo en la vida?-le dijo abrazándolo aun más fuerte.

En ese momento el osito artificial sintió una punzada en su pecho. "Lo que Usagi mas quería en la vida" ¿Qué lo que Usagi más quería en la vida no era…?

-Pero es un secreto, no se lo digas a los demás juguetes, ni tampoco a Misaki… pueden molestarse- se mofo levantando las cortas piernas del osito tratando de entrar de nuevo en él.

-Suzuki-san…. Me gustas- le dijo sonriendo el escritor al entrar de nuevo en el Teddy, haciendo que por el momento olvidara cualquier cosa que invadiera su mente.

Para el oso falso fue un martirio entre el placer y el sofoco, sentía arder de distintas maneras que ya ni siquiera sabía que ardía más.

Usagi, inmerso en su propio placer seguía con sus embestidas, extasiándose con los leves sonidos provenientes de su compañero al cual moría por besar, después de varios minutos, el silencio por parte de "Suzuki-san" se hizo presente. Akihiko le miro mientras daba pausadas embestidas contra su cuerpo, ya inerte, de felpa, dio un último empujón dejando salir su semen dentro del peluche siendo absorbido por el algodón.

Retiro cuidadosamente su miembro, tratando de no despertar a su amado, se limpio con pañuelos desechables sin dejar de ver al Teddy. Sonrió. Con cuidado retiro su cabeza artificial y le beso sus labios húmedos por el sudor que provoco excesivamente tal objeto. Comenzó a bajar el cierre pero viendo que tener a su niño boca debajo de esa manera no era muy sutil de su parte. Lo acostó boca arriba y con sus tijeras que momentos antes le ayudaron bastante, comenzó a cortar cada parte su cuerpo. Realmente no mentía aquella vez que le dijo a su pequeño amante "También hago lo mismo con Suzuki-san"

**¿FIN?**

N/A: ¿Extraño no? espero hayan disfrutado leyendo este (un poco bizarro) Fanfic, pronto pondre un pequeño extra de esta historia. son 5 viñetas con conclusiones que no quedaron claras en la historia ^^ Gracias por leer! Hasta pronto!

Pd: Si, Suzuki-san era Misaki con un trajesito.

No, Usagi obviamente no estaba ebrio.

Si, mi mente esta algo retorcida.


	2. Chapter 2

**TAMBIEN LO HAGO CON SUZUKI-SAN**

ExtraS

FIN 1.0

Misaki abrió los ojos lentamente cerrándolos fuerte de nuevo a causa de la luz del sol que le golpeaba desde la ventana, los tallo con sus manos y echo un vistazo a la habitación, no recordaba haber ido a su habitación la noche anterior, ni haberse duchado antes de acostarse. De hecho, no recordaba mucho de la noche anterior. Su celular sonó debido a la alarma de la mañana para despertar, lo tomo silenciándolo, era domingo de todas formas. Por inercia miro su celular, y ahí estaba: Suzuki-san con su sombrero de udon. Los recuerdos de ese día y sobre todo de ESA noche golpearon su mente causando un enorme sonrojo en el chico. Se tapo con la sabana hasta la cabeza, rezando por que su "borracho" amante no recordara nada.

Eran esos momentos en los que Takahashi Misaki, realmente odiaba vestir ese traje de oso Teddy para ayudar a su sempai.

FIN 1.2

-¡Usagi-san, el desayuno está listo!- le llamo desde la cocina el de ojos verdes.

Cliqueo varias veces más su laptop guardando unas páginas de internet.

Quién diría que había tantos lugares donde comprar botargas de Osos Teddy.

FIN 1.3

-_"¿Misaki? Soy Sumi. ¿Podrías por favor regresarme el traje de oso? Era Rentado"- _reprodujo la cinta de la contestadora que al instante fue desechada.

De ese traje solo cenizas quedan, o debería decir ¿solo el peluche queda?

-¿Tenia mensajes?-pregunto bajando las escaleras

-No, número equivocado- le contesto simplemente volviendo a sus actividades cotidianas.

FIN 1.4

Desde ese día se sentía extraño, estaba seguro que lo miraba con odio, lo sentía. Aquella miradita dulce y relajada no era la misma. Ahora lo miraba con recelo, lo sabía, y sabía que él lo sabía.

¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que pasar para que las cosas entre ellos volvieran a la normalidad?

-¿Cuánto…? Eh, ¿Suzuki-san?-suspiro Misaki dejando esa batalla interior para otro día.

FIN 1.5

-¡Déjame! ¡Sucio viejo homo! – pataleaba Misaki tratando de escapar del escritor

-Solo inténtalo, fue diseñado a tu medida-

-¡No quiero!

-Vamos… juguemos de nuevo a "hacerlo con Suzuki-san"

-¡MUERETE!

Y así fueron los tres meses más humillantes de Takahashi Misaki a sus 21 primaveras. O al menos, eso quizo creer.

FIN

XD jejejeje asi es, no me decia por un final concreto asiq eu empece a escrbir ideas, y me resultaron lindos estes 5 ^^ son como pequeña viñetas del "Despues de.,." espero les haya gustado y espero andar por aqui con otras cosillas que ya tengo casi listas y otras que aun divagan en mi mente. Hasta que logre concretar algo, nos leemos. ^^


End file.
